Sin
by silentanner90
Summary: A writer from the Water Tribes, his son, a Fire Sage in training, and an Air Nomad try to complete an anthology of all Avatars past and present, but they must first find the current Avatar, who has been shrouded in mystery by the Earth Kingdom since birth


**Sin, Chapter 1: Name: Unknown**

_7/13/318 (Entry 206)_

_Avatar Kyoshi was born an Earth Kingdom citizen in the year 312 BGW (Before Great War). She was best known for her aggressive style and use of fans. Her biggest opponent was Chin the Conqueror, who fell to his death in their final showdown. Kyoshi also created a group of Earthbenders called the Dai Li due to a peasant revolt in Ba Sing Se. This group became corrupted, however, and was disbanded soon after the Great War ended. Kyoshi lived to the age of 230, being the oldest Avatar._

_Avatar Roku was born to the Fire Nation in 82 BGW. He was best friends with the infamous Fire Lord Sozin, though he did not support the Great War by any means. Sozin's aggression and desire to expand the Fire Nation was actually what ended Sozin and Roku's friendship. Roku died at the age of 70, left to die by Sozin during a volcanic eruption on his island._

_Avatar Aang was born in the Southern Air Temple in 12 BGW. Fire Lord Sozin began the Great War upon the arrival of Sozin's Comet when he was 12 years old. Shortly prior to this event, Aang learned that he was the Avatar due to the impending possibility of war, even though most Avatars are informed on their 16__th__ birthday. The pressure overwhelmed him, however, and he froze himself for 100 years. When he was awoken by two members of the Southern Water Tribe, he went on his quest to master the elements, and defeated Fire Lord Ozai when the Comet returned. He lived to 195, dying while attempting to do something he called "Penguin Sledding"._

_Avatar Castae was born in the Northern Water Tribe in the year 183 CE (Current Era). She was the first Avatar to learn Energybending while learning the normal cycle of elements and put this bending to good use, repopulating the Air Nomads, who had been destroyed by the Fire Nation in year 0. She was also the only Avatar to learn a bending style from a previous Avatar, having Avatar Aang teach her both Airbending and Energybending. She died at age 109, killed by an Earth Kingdom War Lord named Hanto._

The man who had been writing this information down, clad in Northern Water Tribe garb with blue eyes and long brown hair, stopped and sighed. "Obviously, those are merely summaries. I'll give you the detailed reports as soon as I edit them. Also, I still have one more entry in my Avatar Encyclopedia, but it's not going to be much of anything. There's only the current Avatar left to study, and I've gathered all of my information on him previously."

His partner, a Fire Nation citizen with short black hair and golden eyes, didn't seem too discouraged. "I'm sure the Fire Sages won't care that there aren't an even number of Avatars at the moment. Whatever you have will be greatly appreciated. I mean, the current Avatar is merely 26 years old anyway. The information on this one can't be too vast a collection."

The Water Tribe man slowly shook his head, but obliged. He opened a drawer to his left and pulled out a very large binder, which was titled "Avatar #'s 801+". He proceeded to flip the binder over and open to the back inside cover, ripping off a post-it note which was attached to it. He handed the note to the Fire Nation man, who squinted while trying to read the virtually illegible scrawl.

"Current Avatar: Name/Gender – Unknown; Nation – Earth Kingdom; DOB – 4/22/292; Age – 26; Mastered Elements – Assumed All"

The man looked puzzled. "This is all you could find? We paid you a hell of a lot of money for this research, Ganrit, and all you did was give us generic information the Fire Sages previously knew? Maybe I need to rethink your contract."

Ganrit stood to face the Fire Nation Man. "I'm sorry, Carza, but even with all the money in existence, I wouldn't be able to get into Earth Kingdom archives. You know how paranoid King Hanto is."

Carza didn't budge. "Then why didn't you go find the Avatar yourself?"

Ganrit angered now. "Don't you think I tried that Carza?! I checked all of the colonies, and Hanto's soldiers didn't even allow me onto the mainland. The Earth Kingdom is under complete Martial Law!"

The argument continued for almost ten more minutes until Carza stormed out. Ganrit sat down again and sighed. It had not been easy for him to gather his information, but he did not and would not complain because not only had he long been interested in learning about the Avatars, past and present, he was also being paid by the Fire Lord himself to do this research. But for Carza to get angry over something he should've been anticipating from the get go was insane. No one outside King Hanto's territory had ever even _seen_ the current Avatar. For all Ganrit knew, the Avatar was in chains in an Earth Kingdom prison at this very moment. Plus, Fire Sages are supposed to be calm and collected, and since Carza was training to be one, one would think he would try to exemplify those qualities. Ganrit let it go, however, and began looking through his notes on Avatar Yangchen.

* * *

The next day, while Ganrit was sorting some of his notes, he heard a knock on the door. It was Carza, looking very serious, and Ganrit was worried that the Fire Lord had decided to pull his funding. He answered the door.

"Hello Carza. Bad news, I assume."

"Depends how you look at it, Ganrit," Carza smiled wryly as he said this.

"Just get it over with so I can get to work on finding a new financier, please."

"Well you _do_ need to do something; it just isn't finding a new financier."

Ganrit looked puzzled, but relieved.

"You need to pack your bags, Ganrit."

"Why?"

"We're infiltrating the Earth Kingdom and finding the Avatar."

* * *

**Most chapters will be longer than this one; it was really just an intro chapter. Review!**


End file.
